1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lining element for a baseball glove which does not cause the ball catching surface to lose its shape and to a baseball glove in which this lining element is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional baseball gloves 101 are constituted, as shown in FIG. 15, from a lining element 102 and an outer glove element 103 and this lining element 102 is, as shown in FIG. 16, hand-shaped and comprises a front sheet 104 which can be fitted onto the palm of the hand, and a back sheet 105 which is positioned on the back of the respective finger part of said front sheet 104 and forms the respective finger glove element, while the glove shape is formed by positioning the front sheet 104 and the back sheet 105 one on top of the other, and stitching together the edges of the front sheet 104 and those of the back sheet 105, and through-holes 106 are provided in the bottom end part of the little finger glove element and thumb glove element and front sheet 104. Then, as shown in FIG. 15, the baseball glove 101 is assembled by incorporating the lining element 102 into the outer glove element 103 and by inserting and threading the laces 107 from the outer glove element 103 through the lining element 102.
However, in the conventional baseball glove 101, there is the problem that, as a result of the ball catching surface of the glove receiving impacts from the ball, in particular the leather between the thumb glove element and the index finger glove element, the so-called pocket of the ball catching surface, becomes stretched and as a result of this, it is not possible to maintain the adhesion between the outer glove element 103 and the lining element 102 so that the glove loses its shape and it becomes difficult to catch a ball with the glove. In addition, there is the problem that due to the impact when a ball is caught tearing incurs at the bottom end portions of the thumb glove element of the outer glove element 103 and of the index finger glove element of the outer glove element 103.
The present invention is aimed at overcoming these problems and provides a lining element for a baseball glove and a baseball glove in which this lining element is used, in which, even if the glove is subjected to heavy use, the pocket of the ball catching surface does not become stretched nor does the glove lose its shape so that it continues to be easy to catch a ball with the glove indefinitely and furthermore the bottom end portions of the thumb glove element and of the index finger glove element of the outer glove element cannot tear due to the impact when a ball is caught.
In order to achieve the above objects, a lining element for a baseball glove is provided which is hand shaped and comprises a front sheet to which finger parts are provided so as to extend from the bottom end portion, and a back sheet which is positioned on the back of the respective finger parts of the front sheet and forms the finger glove elements, and which is characterized in that a fitting portion having through-holes for passing through a lace is provided between the thumb glove element and index finger glove element of said lining element. At the same time, a baseball glove is provided which is characterized in that is used therein a lining element which is hand-shaped and comprises a front sheet to which finger parts are provided so as to extend from the bottom end portion, and a back sheet which is positioned on the back of the respective finger parts of the front sheet and forms the finger glove elements, and in which lining element a fitting portion having through-holes for passing through a lace is provided between the thumb element and index finger element, and that when the baseball glove is assembled by inserting and incorporating the lining element into the outer glove element by passing the lace from the outer glove element to the lining element, the lace is also passed through the through-holes in the lining element.
The inner element of the baseball glove is preferably provided with a fitting portion extension which is formed by providing a securing part which projects from the edge of the bottom end between the thumb and index finger parts of the front sheet and by forming through-holes in the securing part for passing through the lace.
In addition, in the lining element of a baseball glove, the fitting portion extension can also be formed by providing a securing part which is formed by extending a part of the back sheet positioned on the back of the thumb and index finger parts of the front sheet so as to project outward from the edge of the bottom end between the thumb and index finger parts of said front sheet, and forming through-holes for passing through a lace in this securing part.
Furthermore, in the baseball glove, securing through-holes which penetrate the surface side and the back side are preferably provided in the bottom end portion of the thumb glove element of the outer glove element and in the bottom end portion of the index finger glove element of the outer glove element and securing is performed by passing a fastening lace through these securing holes.